ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic: World of Wonder
Good Ol' Magic: World of Wonder is an American roleplaying game spin-off of the Good Ol' Magic ''video game series. The series is set in a parallel universe of the actual games and reinvents and reimagines many of the characters. The game was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and was developed by . The game was originally released on April 4, 2019. Synopsis A young witch in training named Charlotte Painex begins attending a school to learn how to be a better magic user. However, she also uncovers a world inhabited by many different creatures and attempts to stop them from breaking into our world. Plot TBA Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex''' - the main character of the game who is a student witch that begins battling against monsters from a parallel world to protect her own. **'Tux' - a creature from the other world who begins accompanying Charlotte and serves as a tutorial for the game's mechanics. Supporting *'Maria Jaxon '- Charlotte's tomboyish best friend who Charlotte has a crush on. She is one of the game's three main party members and is the tank of the group. *'Lily Jade '- The last of the three main party members who is the group's healer. She is a usually quiet student at the school who most find rather off-putting. *'Tattous' - the head of Tattous' Academy of Witches and Wizards who knows quite a lot about many things. * Antagonists *'King of Light '- the main antagonist of the game who is, ironically, an angelic being that speaks very regally and gently with an almost soothing tone. *'The Puppet Monarch' - a boss based on the Puppet King and Queen who is a ragdoll-esque creature that is very large and intimidating. *'Orgaaaar' - a rather anger-prone ogre who loves to cause chaos, often chucking large boulders at his enemies. *'Omega Siren' - a siren who is abnormally beautiful but hides a monstrous true form that has a sideways mouth, mantis-like pincers, and six legs. *'Rock N' Roll' - a large golem that is incredibly powerful. During his fight, the player must fight him in sync with the music in the background. *'Darkchar' - a dark replicate of Charlotte which represents her more anger filled side. They are a creation of the King of Light and were meant to stop Charlotte before her journey began. *'Tom and Tina' - a criminal couple who rob several people, they are known for firing two pistols at the player. *'The Troll Queen' - a woman who is a horrifying monster that makes herself beautiful by stealing energy from anyone she can. *'The Great Scar' - a mad king who rules over a land that has suffered under his reign. He is very short but rides on the back of a large robotic construct. *'Candy Puff' - a lady made out of actual candy who treats herself as a princess and everyone else as inferiors. Enemies * Quotes * Trivia *The game features text boxes rather than full voice acting for characters. This was done due to the fact it would be rather hard to cast every single character in an RPG. *To make a distinction between regular Charlotte and this game's Charlotte, people have dubbed her "Red Charlotte", due to the fact she is heavily associated with the colors red, black, and gold.